redeemedheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Campaign of Pandaria
Entry 1 Hello, my name is Tyne Stormshield, and I was gifted this book . . . I have little to write, but I wish to one day read through my past adventures and journies. So I hope I can fill this book with that! I traveled to Shattrath City yesterday to pick up some incrediants, but on the way there I found an injured Netherdrake, laying on the ground in Terokkar Forest. I couldn’t leave him behind, using my Druidic Healing I was able to patch up his wound and get him on his feet, seemed like he was very thankful for that. Dragons have always fascinated me and looks like today I acquired one as a mount! Entry 2 Flying a Dragon was easier than I thought! I purchased a sattle and reins from the city Netherwing Trader and he told be a few useful tips. I decided to call him Anderaku, or Andy for short. He seems to take a liking to that name. From what I hear Netherdrakes are very intelligent and thoughtful, their skills in Arcanic Magic equalling the Azure Dragonflight even. I can sense that this is the beginning of a strong relationship. On other news, the Alliance has been stirring up some news about a potential mission, and I am hoping from the depths of my heart that I can help! Thankfully the Dwarf who rents me the house let me keep Anderaku infront as well, Ironforge is very cozy and I would gladly sleep on the ground there, so what chances are there for a Dragon not liking it? Did I mention Andy is really good at chess? I didn’t even know such thing could be possible. Entry 3 I can’t believe it! I, Tyne Stormshield, was accepted into the ranks of the Alliance Forces who shall enter a completly new, uncharted landmass in Southern Azeroth! The best part? Trass Cleefshadow is present here too! I write this once more: I can’t believe it! I am aboard the Skyfire at the moment, it is preparing to take off soon and from what I hear, the Horde chased down our royal flagship, on it being Anduin Wrynn. I should contain my excitement, but cannot! I wish to prove to the Alliance . . . prove to Trass that I am more than just a simple soldier. I wish to see myself amongst the heroes of Azeroth. And I hope Anderaku is fine with being alone a little while . . . Entry 4 The Airship took flight two hours ago and we are currently flying above the Great Sea, I believe I saw Tol Barad in the distance earlier. Many soldiers drink and share their strong stuff, but I don’t see it as a proper strategy going into battle half-smashed and dizzy. Who knows? Maybe it boosts their moral or something. Cleefshadow has been taking with our admiral the entire way, can’t exactly read his lips, but they are discussing something important for sure. I will end today’s Journal Entry by saying that I am more than ready to battle! Entry 5 Glad I found this book before it was too late, the Horde ambushed our airship and we had to evacute and fight before I could write something in. The battle is going on right now, but I am a Medic, not a Warrior, so I am left behind in camp with the injured . . . atleast waiting for them. I saw Trass shapeshifting in and out of his Feline Form multiple times before, it was menacing, to say the least. I could compare him to the stories of Ashamane! I’m sure once the Orcs have his saberteeth sunk deep inside their flesh they will cry in horror and pain. Hmm, something is stirring up nearby . . . Entry 6 Shadow creatures! We just ran from some shadow creatures who emerged from the ground and bodies of our fallen! I didn’t get much detail, but a local Rogue told the Admiral that they spawn from our emotions of doubt, anger and such. How can we fight in such land if our own passion will be our downfall? I was put into a group of newbie Alliance Warriors . . . oh alright, I am one of those, I guess . . . but we were sent out for a scouting mission and we met the mystical Jinyu! They speak with water, I hear. Entry 7 It’s been almost a week, and nothing has yet to happen for us. There is little for me to write right now as I spend most my time in the Jinyu Village helping out the wounded and getting into good relations with these fish-people. Trass Cleefshadow visited the place earlier today, something about an incoming battle at the „Serpent Heart“. Looks like the Jinyu will aid us in battle with the Horde! This will get be very exciting! Tomorrow my group and I will move out and get our rears to the Battlesite, it’s going to be amazing, can’t wait to spill some Horde blood . . . or atleast aiding in doing so. Entry 8 I don’t know what happened, I was in the heat of battle amongst my allies and against the Horde, who decided to join Monkeys in arms – Truely we were fighting a threat now . . . that was sarcasm, future me. Then I blacked out and woke up in a wooden house filled with Bear-Creatures, who tended to our wounds. Admiral Taylor, our allies and the Horde were all here, or atleast the injured were. We couldn’t do much more than throw passive insults at eachother. I got on my feet in a good few hours and took a walk outside, I was in a Village, the landscape different from the Jade Forest. I saw great peaking mountains in the distance and the smell of delicious brew invading my nostrils. I met a few of the locals, who call themselves „Pandaren“, amongst them was a pretty uppity and curious girl named Qiao Teabloom. She kept inspecting my body, giggling and offering me a drink plenty of times before I got a chance to actually say a word to her. Entry 9 Qiao showed around the area a bit, we fought some bovine creatures called „Yaungol“ and drank some minty tea, she seems to specialise in brewing those sorts of things. Anyways, we made our way through an underground cavern which led to a place known as the Veiled Stair. It was difficult to walk there, the fog and nearby creatures called „Saurok“ proving great threat to us, but we managed to pass. I couldn’t believe my eyes when we were finally down the stairs! A lush, green landscape! Small hills, farms and a peaceful state – If there’s one place I would love to live in someday, it’s here. Maybe purchase my own plot even. Anyways, Qiao showed around the Valley of Four Winds, as it was called, the warm breeze of the plains running down my spine was enough for me to enjoy the trip. We stopped in Halfhill village, where we stayed for the night, I had the honours of playing a Pandaren Boardgame where both players win, it was . . . strange, but I saw reason in it. Entry 10 I awoke early, excited to see what the land of Pandaria would be able to offer . . . sadly Qiao seemed like a later riser, so I left her a letter to catch up with me. I was told of this great wall in western Pandaria, and I wanted to check it out! Things didn’t exactly turn my way, however, as I saw strange, bug-like humanoids flying over the barrier and slowly breaking it, the Pandaren seemed overwhelmed by that siege and I felt like I had to jump in! I decided that, since I am by myself right now, I would break out my Cat Form and shred those foul creatures with my claws! Ah, yes, I remember the first time I shapeshifted, and I have yet to master this form. Thankfully the „Shado-Pan“ appeared, from what I gather they are the watchers of Pandaria . . . pretty much the only fighting force for the Pandaren. I was shocked, however, as the land itself seemed to get corrupted as the wall broke more and more, dark energies would seep from the soil, the same which we encountered in the Jade Forest. The enemy was clever, I can say so much, picking up my allies and attempting to fly high before dropping them, but they were not a match for me and the jagged wounds which I delivered! I bit, I swiped, I trashed in the fury of battle, and it was great! Together with the aid of the Shado-Pan and a Legendary Brewmaster named „Chen Stormstout“ we were able to stop the assault. Entry 11 Qiao finally arrived as well! We had a little celebration with brew and food at the wall, the victory made us all happy . . . well I still worried. Those bug-creatures called „Mantid“ live in the Dread Waste, a part of Pandaria in complete darkness, the shadow which I have encountered countless of time wreacking havoc, I told that to Qiao, she only let out a few nods before joining in on the drinking. Thankfully I wasn’t the only one worrying, Taran Zhu, leader of the Shado-Pan, approached me and offered a mission which could help them greatly. I was placed atop a Cloud Serpent, worm-like Dragonkin which were able to soar through the sky with ease! The Rogue-like Pandaren told me of the chaos which had been released in the land because of my allies and the Horde’s actions, I fell silent, I didn’t know what to say to that. I felt . . . shame. Entry 12 I asked the Shado-Pan about this „Shadow“ which emerge from our emotions, they replied by talking about the seven heads of a great evil called „Y’shaarj“, they were simply called „Sha“. Once I arrived to the mountains of Kun-lai Summit, Taran Zhu told my mission and I was allied with some of the warriors and spellcasters of their organization. We fought an onslaught of Yaungol who tried to trespass into Pandaren lands and pillage their homes, we succeeded, but one of my allies, Suna Silentstrike, grew worried about the absence of her husband and rushed into the Townlong Steppes. I, together with the rest of the team, followed quickly, but lost her. We didn’t give up, however, and we will continue our search first thing in the morning. Entry 13 We caught up with Suna, we made encampment near a Yaungol Village and were getting assaults by the hour! The girl thought that her husband was held captive there, in that town . . . I offered to go by myself but she insisted on following. We went together, saving any Pandaren captive we could find, killing the Bovine-warriors in the process. Then . . . then my heart sunk . . . we found Suna’s husband, beaten to death. Nothing could be done anymore, my healing would not bring his soul back, and Suna was devastated, vowing to avenge his death by killing the Yaungol Camp’s chieftain, we did that together, but it wasn’t enough . . . Entry 14 Suna Silentstrike broke into tears at first, then into pure hatred, blaming Ban for the death of her husband, Lin, and running away. Me and three other Shado-Pan warriors chased after her, but once more lost her. We found an old Yaungol Camp, the corpses of their people lining up the houses, the carrion birds already there, feasting upon their remains. No sign of Suna, yet we found her supplies, which ment her to be nearby. Castign upon a simple ritual, we were able to find this place to be overwhelmed by the Sha of Hatred, the souls of the Yaungol fighting in the afterlife. Amongst those poor souls was the body of Suna, who was taken complete control over by the Sha, her attacks filled with pure bloodthrist, I felt my blood boil inside of me, wanting to go on a rampage as the hatred filled my soul slowly, but thanks to the Wards given by Yalia Sagewhisper, I was able to find inner-peace and battle Suna without becoming a servant of the Sha myself. I ended her life, my paws covered in another, innocent Pandaren’s blood . . . I found myself looking down at her body, she was at peace . . . but I am not. Entry 15 I returned to Taran Zhu, wishing to resig myself from the mission, it felt too much for me, but he told me something I will never forget, he told me of about the reality of battle, and why everybody TRUELY fights. He changed my decision there, and I continued. The Shado-Pan’s motives were pure and true, I had no question there, maybe one day they accept me amongst their ranks, even if I am a Worgen. He fought many more Yaungol and Mantid, hunting the prime Sha of Hatred. It was pure darkness, shadow tendrils emerging from it’s limbs, that everlasting grin on his face as the attacks he swung were of pure Hatred – Truely I fought the Sha of Anger, Taran Zhu and the other champions aiding in defeat of him. We were successful, but the mission was far from over. Across the nearby chasm . . . the Dread Waste . . . Entry 16 The grass has a dark blue tint, the sky cloudy and dark all day and night, it’s like this land has been cursed for centuries now. I split up from the rest of the Shado-pan, I can handle myself alone enough to get the job done. Right . . . the job, mission. Taran Zhu told me of another Sha living amongst the mantid, controlling them and driving their minds into servitude, let’s see if I can flush that abberation out of hiding. I feel uneasy. Entry 17 I only had one or two hours of sleep, I could not rest much longer as I needed to move on, I found a strange object which emits a rather high-frequency sound when hit against solid objects. A whisper guided me into a nearby cavern, where I found this orange crystal of sorts, encased inside what seems to be a Mantid. From the looks of the place, somebody already was here recently and tried to break it. I theorised the object I found earlier is the key to shattering this prism and letting the Mantid out . . . the question remains: Should I do it? Entry 18 Quite a day . . . I knocked the high-frequency object against the crystal and it shattered, the Mantid inside didn’t seem hostile at all, no . . . he called me „The Wakener“ , I didn’t understand but he seemed friendly enough to give me a ride to his place of operations and an explanation. He was one of the twelve Paragons of the Klaxxi, ancient hero of the Mantid people untouched by the Sha-corruption. Their prophecies tell of a Hero who would one day awaken the Paragons one by one and bringing order to their people. Was I truely that? Was I meant to be „The Wakener“? Entry 19 It has been three months since my last entry, I have been busy working amongst the Klaxxi Council, bringing worth the Paragons one by one. Kil’ruk was the very first, they call him the Wind Reaver. His skill flying through the air and assaulting his opponets whilst they are in their most unexpecting statues was his stratenum. Another paragon calls himself „Malik the Unscathed“, wielding a massive halberd into battle. Truely I have learned from all of them: Xaril showed off some of his alchemical masterpieces; Hisek thought me the Swarmkeeper’s Ways of Tracking; Iyyokuk tested my mind with his mental puzzles; Kaz’tik told me the countless possibilities coming from manipulation; Kil’ruk aided me in battle against the fear-driven Mantid and showed me a thing or too as well and Malik told me a valuable lesson in defensive-arts – These are just a few things to count which I gained from them. Entry 20 Kil’ruk took me into a cavern inside of their capitol, within he spoke of the God of the Mantid: Y’shaarj, the beast of Seven Heads and from who the Sha came. He gave me a warning, that if Y’shaarj were to return, he and his fellow Klaxxi Paragon will side with him and obey. I wish not to see that day come true where I would have to fight them, not after all of this. We set out for a final assault of the Heart of Fear, where the Mantid Empress hides within, she and her armies cursed by the Sha of Fear, everything went smoothly until we were at the steps, I and Malik the Unscathed. I slew countless Mantid troops that day and I would continue to do so until my last breath. The voice of the Grand Empress, Zor’lok, stood in our way. The Unscathed challenged him to a duel to the death and lost . . . I had to retreat back to the other Paragon in Klaxxi’vess. Entry 21 The Alliance sent a messanger all the way to Klaxxi’vess for me, their campaign requires all able-handed fighters on the Island of Thunder. I sighed but accepted, picking up my gear and saying my parting words to my mantid friends. My destination was a Shado-pan Garrison in Townlong Steppes and I wasted little time getting there. I arrived not a minute too late and we set off immediatly on a carrier. The weather grew uneasy quick, thunderstrikes and rain constantly and no stop for that in sight.